NaruHina con amor :
by Barbaritaxd
Summary: Hinata y Naruto hehe
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina con amor :]

_ Esta pequeña historia comienza así, en la vida de Konoha, mientras todo ya estaba tranquilo. Los ninjas hacían mas misiones, otros subían a rangos más altos y así sucesivamente… Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en un lindo floral, apreciaba las flores, de cada color y lindura. Mientras se recostó en el pasto con muchas flores y comenzó a pensar sobre las cosas que han pasado, tanto como sus amigos y los enemigos que querían destruir Konoha, la aldea de la hoja.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no he vuelto a ver… A ver a mi querido hermano– Dijo Hinata mientras tocaba con una de sus delicadas manos en su corazón. –Oh! Es cierto, sería una buena idea que valla nuevamente a verlo, sacaré las flores más hermosas que he visto y se las llevaré en su lápida, lo cuidare mucho- Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa y cálida voz.

Mientras Hinata ya iba recorriendo los lugares para ir a su tumba, vio a alguien de cabello amarillento, se veía diferente, era Naruto... Hinata al rato se sorprendió y grito ¡Naruto! Al momento Naruto abrió más sus ojos y vio a su hermosa Hinata que llevaba unas flores (Naruto se dio cuenta de que iba a ver a su hermano)

-Hinata, como esta querida- Con una voz de niño feliz como siempre.

-Naruto, quieres acompañarme a ir a verlo?-

-Por supuesto- Naruto la veía muy feliz y al momento el igual lo estaba.

Los dos iban caminando sonriendo, con sus manos tomadas mientras Hinata sonreía, mostrando su linda y preciosa sonrisa a Naruto, y él.. Sólo pensaba en ella.. –Hinata, quiero que siempre estés bien y a cada día con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya- -Naruto, te amo, siempre lo hare porque tú estás en todo rato en mi mente y eres alguien al cual debo seguir viviendo- -Je, entonces no debo de que mas preocuparme, querida-

-Jee! Que tal Hinata! Mira, es su tumba, cuanto tiempo, Neji- Decía Naruto mientras sonreía por verlo

-Onii-san, mi onii-san, te traje unas flores y caminaba hasta encontrarte, junto con Naruto- Dijo Hinata mientras dejaba delicadamente las flores al centro de la lápida. –Que hermosas flores Hinata, su belle es como tu- (Hinata se había sonrojado al instante) –M-mm-

-Querido hermano, te deseo el bien hacia ti, estas descansando en un mejor lugar, de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por mí y por los demás, estoy agradecida, ahora estoy con el chico que siempre he deseado que estará a mi lado, todo te lo debo a ti, hermano- (Con voz suave)

Hinata, esas palabras me han conmovido, sé que Neji estará orgulloso por escuchar esas dulces palabras salidas de ti, que bien que estás conmigo. –Neji, eras y eres el mejor ninja que jamás yo haya conocido, te deseo lo mejor-

Mientras decían sus oraciones, y se despedían, Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a dar una leve caminata por lugares cercanos, eran muy felices de que estuvieran siempre juntos. Pero, al rato, de que todo estuviera tan bien, la aldea Konoha tembló un cierto rato y empezaron a entrar a la gran aldea unos ninjas vestidos todos de negro hasta cubrir todo menos su ojos, llevaban escondidos armas de gran nivel, y junto allí entro un ninja, era el jefe de una pequeña organización que solo querían apoderarse de la villa para tener más por donde vivir y conquistar, aquí es donde comenzó un caos. Naruto se empezó a sorprender por la seguridad de todos y le dijo a su querida Hinata que se fuera y ella se detuvo y dijo que iba luchar. Mientras Naruto se iba a luchar con los ninjas que se acercaban a los aldeanos, Hinata pensó en el cementerio, fue lo que más le importó y se fue rápidamente a verlo… Naruto vio a Hinata que se iba –Hinata! A dónde vas?!-

Naruto peleaba con todas su fuerzas hacia cada ninja enemigo, sus amigos venían también a combatir, mientras Hinata iba rápidamente a ver si la lápida de su hermano seguía estando, mientras ella iba, se acerco misteriosamente y unos tres enemigos hacia ella que estaba sola, y finalmente aparecieron ante ella, Hinata se sorprendió y pensó en solo llegar donde la lápida de su hermano y decidió pelear con ellos, peleaba con sus fuerzas contra ellos pero ella vio que ellos eran rápidos en movimientos y uno de ellos se fue, Hinata se sorprendió aún más –Porque uno de ustedes e ha ido?!- Y unos de ellos respondió –Porque fue a destruir lo que más amabas- Hinata no pudo creerlo, su rostro mostraba angustia y desesperación y solo quiso acabar con los dos que estaban ante ella.

Hinata peleó y peleó... Había acabado con los dos enemigos pero no le importó y se fue rápidamente con sus fuerzas donde se encontraba el cementerio. Hasta que por fin llegó, pero sus ojos se detuvieron, y al segundo botaron unas cuantas lagrimas… La lápida que más amaba estaba destruida, y el ninja no estaba.

A Naruto le tocó pelear con el jefe mientras los demás decidieron pelear con los restantes ninjas. Naruto, para empezar dio los ataques que eran del comienzo para así al final dar ataques poderosos que tenía, el jefe de los demás ninjas, encantado con pelear. –Sería un honor pelear con el ninja más fuerte y honorable de esta aldea, es decir, de mi aldea, ya que después de todo, será mía- -Perdón jefe, pero no te aseguro de que sea tuya- Y así comenzó la pelea…

Hinata perdió, perdió lo que quería cuidar… Pasaron dos días, y como siempre, Naruto gano felizmente, todos celebraron pero Naruto pensó primeramente en su amada, y de repente la vio venir. Pero vio de ella un rostro lleno de tristeza en sí –Hinata! He ganado todos están a salvo- (Hinata le envió una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos lloraban) –Hinata? Que fue lo que paso?- Ya no… Ya no podré ver más a mi Neji Naruto. Su Lápida fue destruida… -Qué has dicho?- (Con una voz baja mientras Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho)

Mientras Los dos fueron rápidamente hacia el cementerio de konoha, pararon, Hinata ocultaba su rostro por el llanto, Naruto se acerco lentamente y vio que ya ha desaparecido la lápida –No, no puede estar pasando, Neji-

Naruto derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, pensó y pensó, pero de repente sintió algo, alguien lo había tocado el hombro, sentía que era una mano, -eh? Que sucede?- Dijo Naruto –Soy yo Naruto, no me recuerdas?- Naruto con una gran impresión escuchaba la voz de Neji. En su interior, es sus pensamientos de Naruto le hablaba Neji, era el alma de Neji.. –Naruto, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de que tu estés con mi hermana, ella es muy preciada para mí, No por una lápida que esté destruida, yo me destruiré, siempre estaré allí arriba, escuchando la vos de mis amigos, y cuidándolos- Naruto al oír esas leves palabras se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaban, Naruto lloró un buen rato y luego paró… Tomo de sus manos las otras manos de Hinata y le dijo:

-Hinata, no por una lápida destruida, Neji deba desaparecer, Neji todavía está… Aquí (Mientras indicaba el corazón)

Hinata al oír a Naruto decir esas palabras, se dio cuenta de las cosas que ha pasado... Y con una leve sonrisa acarició a Naruto… Y los dos…. Sonrieron juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruhina con amor (2) :

_ Hinata se hallaba sentada en su cuarto, pensando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro se escondía. Se dio cuenta de que ella debía ser seguir siendo feliz, por Naruto, Neji, por todos y hasta por ella misma, no esconder sonrisa solo por lo que siente, debe darse animo por todo lo que uno puede vivir. Hinata pensó eso y luego llego su amado Naruto, diciéndole lo mucho que la ama y siempre la apoyara.

-"Naruto es el mejor ninja que me ha estado subiendo el animo" (dijo ella feliz) En todo Konoha siempre habrán ninjas y personas extraordinarias, pero Hinata al que dio su rostro a verlo, solo fue a Naruto.

-Hinata, En qué piensas? Puedo ayudarte con lo que sea.

-M-mmmm.. No es nada, solo que he estado pensando suficiente, pero cuando llegaste mi mente a parado, te lo agradezco, Naruto, eres la cual mi mente y corazón se relaja. ¿Que tal si salimos a pasear un rato? Quiero despejarme de todo esto.

-Esta bien, con gusto saldría contigo (mostrando una sonrisa)

Luego de que los dos salían a despejarse Hinata empezó a decirle a su amado Naruto que nunca la dejara sola, y el otro decía, con un rostro asombrado el porque Hinata pensaba eso.

-Naruto, he estado mas pensativa y muchas cosas vienen y se van de mi mente, creo que debo decir que soy muy débil, ¿Tú lo crees? No quiero empezar de estar así, tu sabes que estos comportamientos medios raros no solo me afectaran a mí si no a los que me importan. Estos pensamientos, creencias, que me está pasando, siento varias cosas a la vez, pienso cada hora a la vez, ¿que me sucede, Naruto?

-(Después de que Naruto escuchó todas esas palabras dirigidas por Hinata, él viene y le da una cachetada a Hinata) Hinata, ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Acaso ya no me amas, acaso ya no te gusta el que a veces yo te venga a ver, acaso estas harta de alguien como yo?...

-N-naruto... (con sus ojos medios llorosos) Es solo que estoy algo cansada

-¿¡Entonces porque rayos quisiste salir conmigo ahora después de que tu estabas hecha un desastre!? Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien, de todas formas, en todos los sentidos.. Hinata, tu eres genial, eres hermosa, tienes una gran alma y corazón y deberás no perderte para no arruinarte tu misma. Estamos juntos ahora, yo te apoyaré con todo lo que te preocupe, te duela, te destruya. Eso es ser un hombre.

(Hinata estaba inmovil con lo dicho de Naruto, sus ojos mostraban llanto mientras que sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban un gran amor y fe hacia su amado Naruto)

-Naruto, yo igual ayudarte en todo lo que sea, hacer lo que sea por tus bienes y en todos los sentidos

-Gracias mi Hinata, eres la mejor ninja que he tenido a mi lado... Te amo mucho, por eso siempre estaré contigo

Pasearon y caminaron, viendo y oliendo las hermosas flores y rosas que rodeaban los pequeños jardines que se encontraban. Juntos con las manos atadas por un hilo de destino. Pasaron horas y ya quisieron irse, llevo a Hinata a casa de Naruto y con gusto fueron, Hinata entró y vio todo desordenado hasta el baño y cuarto de Naruto, empezó a buscar una escoba, palas, y todo para hacer orden.

-Emmm, Hinata no es necesario que hagas esto, es mi responsabilidad el que mi casa haya quedado así haha (risa mientras miraba hacia un lado)

-¡No te preocupes! Tu casa quedará en perfecta condición gracias a que yo la pueda mantener limpia.

-Hinata, no es necesario que hagas esto, no quiero que hagas esto, todo este esfuerzo...

-Tranquilo, yo puedo, además me gusta (Pequeña sonrisa)

-Porfavor para, te lo ruego

-Lo are igual Naruto, yo te amo

(De repente, Naruto se lanzó sobre Hinata, le tomo los brazos y la llevó al cuarto de Naruto, enseguida Hinata se sonrojaba mientras tenía nervio y Naruto con un rostro algo pasivo le dijo que el igual la amaba)

-Na-naruto... ¿Que haces?

-Hinata... Tu eres quien eres parte de mi vida y siempre lo serás. Por eso, lo aré

-¿Q-qué harás? Tengo nervio Naruto, no hagas nada malo

-Yo... te haré el amor Hinata

-(Al mismo tiempo Hinata se preocupó mucho, sus manos temblaban ya que no sabía que hacer) Naruto. Yo quiero estar contigo, pero, ¿Esta es la forma que solamente podemos estar juntos?

-Hinata, yo quiero tener hijos contigo, siempre he querido tener unos dos, quienes compartan nuestra vida y sean parte de ellos... Tranquila, nunca te dejare, siempre estarás conmigo y yo contigo, seamos uno.

-Naruto... (Puso una leve sonrisa)

(Naruto con cuidado quitaba la ropa de Hinata, Y él se sonrojo el como era Hinata tan bella no solo de sus interior tambien lo exterior, empezó con mucho cariño a acariciarla, la besaba, besaba sus cuerpo, acariciaba sus pechos y lamia con cuidado, Hinata gemía levemente y Naruto besaba todo su cuerpo hasta llegar "abajo" en resumen, lo estaban haciendo, eran su primera vez y lo hacían cuidadosamente, pasó ya todo hasta que llegaron al clímax y Naruto se había derramado dentro de ella)

Los dos ya descansaban abrazados, Hinata daba su aliento de decirle que lo amaba mucho, y al mismo tiempo se besaron y acariciaron... Al rato se acariciaban y quisieron empezar a hacerlo de nuevo, Hinata aceptó, y Naruto le correspondió con una sonrisa que al mismo tiempo a Hinata la animó. Y así continuó hasta acabar... Al día siguiente los dos amanecieron relajadamente cuando Hinata despertó sorprendida mente

-¡Estoy embarazada! (Naruto acabó de despertar al oír el grito de Hinata!

-Oh dios! Y ahora que haré! No tengo idea de como ser madre (Hinata corría por toda la casa de Naruto angustiada)

-Hinata tranquilízate, yo no se el como ser padre, pero los dos podremos hacerlo bien, tenemos que ser nosotros mismos, y madurar mas para cuando lleguen nuestros hijos (Acariziandole el rostro)

-T-tienes razón, sólo debo tranquilizarme, estaré bien. E-emm, pero Naruto, acabo de dar vueltas en tu casa desnuda, y, tu igual estás d-desnudo (sonrojada)

-Oh valla, tienes razón (abraza a Hinata mientras siente sus pechos chocar)

-Na-naruto!

-Tu ya sabes que yo ya se tu cuerpo, así que no tienes porque sentir vergüenza ante mi, nos conocemos ya

-S-si, pero soy algo... Mmmm... Tímida

-Y me gustas como eres, siempre te aceptaré Hinata, eres mia (Leve sonrisa) Y ahora me vestiré, no quiero que te avergüences mas hahaha

Mientras los dos pasan su tiempo vistiéndose y haciendo algunos deberes de desorden de Naruto que deja en su casa, Hinata piensa en como podrían ser sus hijos, en ser madre y Naruto padre, Hinata a la vez se sonrojaba pero también sentía nervios. Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, y le decía que esté tranquila, porque el siempre estará con ella, y ella con el...


End file.
